Come and play with me?
by Writersama
Summary: Lili was happy and innocent.She loved her brother Vash with all her heart and the day she saw him "having fun" with Roderich that changed everything. Years passed and Roderich forgot about that happened on that terrible day. He stumbles upon and old house and decides to investigate it. Lili sees the power come back on and the doors open, time for a new game.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OBVIOUSLY. This concept came from a rp I saw on twitter all concept credit goes to them**

CAUTION:THIS IS HORROR AND IF YOUR OPINIONS OF CHARACTERS ARE EASILY AFFECTED BY THE WAY THEY ACT IN FANFICTIONS THIS MIGHT NOT BE FOR YOU.

PROLOUGE: 

Lili happily walked through the long hallway of her big brother Vash's house; she had just made him some cardamom buns to thank him for being such a great brother to her and for always taking care of her. As she was nearing his study (her brother worked very hard and was usually in there), she heard a series of grunts and moans coming from Vash's room. Lili decided to check it out. Carefully and quietly, Lili opened the door and was shocked at what she saw. Her brother Vash, and his friend Roderich, making love in his bed. This sight shattered Lili, not her body, but her mind and made her go from sweet and innocent to demonic and evil. They had not seen her yet so she set the cardamom buns down and quietly slipped into his room. Lili saw Vash's shot gun on the floor, by all his clothes. She knew he always had the gun loaded, but on a safety. Lili took of the safety making a clicking sound. Both lovers had heard and turned to look at her. "Lili i-it's not what you think!" said her brother Vash, but it was too late, Lili had been changed for good. She carefully aimed and shot her brother in the chest. Roderich screamed, but she was not as focused on this target and shot him in what she thought to be the chest because he too, fell silent. "Big bruder, you should have played with me and /not/ him."

This was after that disgusting Roderichs's corps had been thrown in the backyard, not caring if anyone saw. Lili happily had her brother lying on the table; slowly she began to make an incision down his chest, stopping right before his hips. Then she horizontally cut across the top and bottom of her first incision and peeled the skin and muscle back. "Me and big bruder will be able to play forever~!"

Lili was humming a song she heard at Kiku's at Halloween time. It was a simple song and it helped with the rhythm of the stitching she was doing, sowing Vash's chest closed. Before she had removed everything but his skin and bones and stuffed him, now she was sowing him closed making him into a life size grotesque doll. "Big bruder, want me to sing you song? The one we heard at Kiku's during Halloween." Lili swore even though he was dead she heard a response. "Ja, Lili sing me a song." "Okay bruder~! Ding Dong hurry open the door, I have come for you, Trying to hide is just of no use.  
Ding Dong hurry open the door, I have come, It's already too late to run away now."

Roderich sat in the backyard, it began to rain, he tested his shoulder, where Lili shot him. It hurt but he had to get out of here and possibly to a hospital. Roderich forced himself to his feet and began to run as fast as he could manage, the only thing that now mattered was getting away from this house.

Some point later Roderich made it to the hospital, where he gave a whole recount of the events that happened what, only an hour ago. When he gave the house address the recognized it as the house of Switzerland's personification, Switzerland, land wise and political wise, is now Liechtenstein's. The doctors and police could tell this strange man called Roderich was telling the truth. They couldn't just go kill another country so they decided to do the next best thing; lock her in that house forever. The doctors turned to Roderic, before he could react the gave him a tranquilizer into the arm they needed him asleep for removing the bullet from his shoulder. Roderich fell into a deep sleep.

As Lili was still singing songs for her brother she suddenly got very sleepy….

They had put sleeping gas into her house so they could "rearrange it" meaning they turned the home into a huge maze. Outside after everyone finished the task the scratched a warning into a rock outside the house. "Danger if you go in this house, you will never come out." Simple, threatening, and sure to keep the job done. Then they shut and locked the door from the inside and outide, little did they know Lili was now awake and somewhere along the way the power was cut off by them closing the door.

Lili soon woke up and heard the door slam and watched the power get cut off. Right before that she got a glimpse of her home, it now resembled a maze or was a maze, but that was fine with her, because now Vash and herself could play in the maze. "Big bruder, I am going to get a candle, some cardamom buns, and tea and then we can have a tea party, Ja~?" again she clearly heard his voice "Ja, Lili sounds gut." Lili smiles to herself and her brother before getting up to find her supplies for the best tea party ever.


End file.
